1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of massaging devices in general, and in particular to a pulsating inflatable garment used to massage a user's upper torso.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,310,927; 4,513,451; 5,303,425; and 5,381,558; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse articles of clothing that are ventilated, inflated, or provided with massaging protuberances.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, no one to date has combined the foregoing technologies into a single garment that will provide a pulsating massage to the wearer of the garment.
As most people are aware, a massage has many therapeutic and beneficial effects, including but not limited to, muscle relaxation, stress relief and mental rejuvenation for the person receiving the massage.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new type of massage device that will allow a person to automatically control the duration, strength, and interval between applications of a massaging force being exerted upon their upper torso by a body worn massaging device, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.